


Offerings

by amoama



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Gen, Other, Prompt: Dew, Prompt: Fiery, Triple drabble is really a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: Ilithyia is stolen by Gannicus and taken to the rebel camp. Lucretia follows.





	Offerings

Lucretia hurries through the trees, far beyond Capua’s walls, she is barefoot and the icy dew wets and numbs her toes. The leaves beneath her feet create a fiery coloured carpet. She feels her every step was ordained by the gods. She is not sure what she will achieve or how she will achieve it but her feet and her heart and the gods have led her here. She cannot leave Ilithyia to the slaves. 

Gannicus throws the girl down at Spartacus’ feet. He does not know or care for her or what she may mean but he could not bear to follow any command from his former mistress. Instead he brings Ilithyia to the rebels as a gift and a bargaining tool. He brings her as his excuse. 

Ilithyia is wretched before Spartacus, a crumpled abortion of power and cruelty, yet somehow still a mirror to Sura. Out there, somewhere, it is Glaber now who is wifeless and Spartacus who wields power over Ilithyia’s fate. The opportunities for revenge rage through him. Let us see, Spartacus thinks, to what ends Glaber will go to get her back. 

It is not Glaber who gives chase though. His lack of interest in her fate voids Spartacus’s use for her. She is disposable to both men. Instead it is Lucretia, stalking through the woods, following the trail of bodies and the blood drying on the autumn leaves. The rebel camp is not so hard to find, with the gods to guide her. 

At the gate, she pauses. She has no power except to make of herself an offering. She was saved from death for one purpose. She must trust it. She steps forward into the light.

The gates open just as darkness descends, she goes to her knees before her former slave.


End file.
